


[podfic] iterum iterumque

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [12]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College-aged Rhys gets caught (repeatedly) banging hot dad Jack. Angel doesn't deserve any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. coitus interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coitus Interruptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246727) by [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles). 



mmmmmm hot dad jack

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Borderlands/coitus%20interruptus.mp3) (size: 8.6MB)


	2. denuo / de integro

poor angel

 

[mp3 here, click save, blah blah](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Borderlands/denuo%20:%20de%20integro.mp3) (size: 13MB)

 

and now both together AND with music!!!!

 

[mp3 download me](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Borderlands/coitus%20interruptus%20+%20denuo%20:%20de%20integro.mp3) (length: 00:27:15 | size: 25MB)

 

music: jump by lizzy grant


	3. Interpositio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interpositio - interposition, insertion, introduction.

oh my god rhys. rhys no.

wait i take it back rhys YES

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Borderlands/interpositio.mp3) (length: 13:24 | size: 12MB)

 

also: honestly Jack, really????


End file.
